


A Slackers Request

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Sick Fic I wrote a long ass time ago and decided to put on here for the hell of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slackers Request

**Author's Note:**

> Humanized!Mordeson fic! For me my Headcanon Mordedcai has dark skin like pretty fricken dark. Benson is pale ass mother fucker but can get tan if he's out in the sun long enough. Get's sunburned easily to

"I can’t believe you."

"I’m really sorry man."

"No you’re not if you were then we wouldn’t be here right now."

Mordecai can’t reply to that as a fit of sneezes and coughs over take him suddenly. Benson makes a disgusted sound and drops Mordecai on his bed without meaning to. He grabs a nearby can and sprays the air and Mordecai with disinfectant spray. Mordecai flails for a bit at the lemon scented assault and groans at the headache trying to break his skull open all at the same time. 

"Why am I the one stuck watching over your sick ass?" Benson questions as he drops the can back on the floor. 

"Because Pops is hanging out with his dad, Muscle Man is with Starla, Thomas has college finals, Skips is doing something mysterious in the woods, and Rigby is with Don celebrating his birthday." Mordecai answers with a weak grin. Benson scoffs and drops a cool towel on Mordecai’s face to help cool him down. It was hard to tell due to his dark complexion but his face was deeply flushed tinting his nose and ears red. 

"This is stupid." Benson mutters as he runs his fingers through his hair. He had received a call from a worried Pops who found Mordecai laying on the couch groaning and sneezing. Benson reluctantly agreed to watch over him for a while. It didn’t take long for the angry park manager to get back to the house and gather everything he needed to take care of Mordecai before getting him upstairs.

"You can leave I don’t mind." Mordecai says quietly as he stares out the window.

"Don’t be stupid. Unlike you when I take on a job I actually finish it." Benson snaps ignoring Mordecai’s small smile. "Now what can I do to help?"

"Well I am kinda hungry. Isn’t soup what sick people eat?"

"Fine whatever." Benson mutters as he picks up one of Mordcai’s handheld system and gives it to him. "Waste your time on that while I cook."

"Yes sir." Mordecai replies with a mock salute.

Benson quickly finds the needed dishes (which for once are back in their original places) and a can of chicken and rice soup to prepare. He dumps the contents in a pot on the stove and turns up the heat all the way so it’d cook faster. He only has to wait five minutes and stir it a bit before the soup boils signaling it’s ready to be served. 

"I can’t believe I’m doing this." Benson complains as he pours the hot soup in a bowl. Grabbing a soup and some napkins he puts the bowl of soup on a tray and carries it upstairs. Mordecai is half ass playing whatever video game was in the counsel when Benson returns.

"Oh sweet! Thanks Benson you’re the best!" Mordecai greets as he holds out his hands to accept the soup. Benson rolls his eyes and helps Mordecai sit up properly before setting the tray on his lap. He grabs a chair laying on it’s side in the corner of the room and rights it so he can sit on it. Benson drags it over the bed and sits down so he doesn’t have to stand around or sit on the bed.

"If you ever get sick I’ll totally take care of you." Mordecai promises suddenly as he shoves another spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"Yeah no thank you. I don’t want my apartment burning down… again." Benson mutters.

"That was a two time thing and one of them wasn’t even our fault." Mordecai reminds him with a much too serious face for a slacker like him to have.

"Just eat your soup."

Mordecai for once does as he’s told and continues eating but with a small pout on his face. Benson waits patiently for Mordecai to finish his food occasionally humoring him with small talk. Mordecai eats all of his soup with a satisfied sigh and Benson carries the dishes back downstairs. When he returns Mordecai is staring out the window again.

"Anything else you need?"

"Hm? Oh well I was just going to sleep. You can go back home or whatever cause I’ll probably sleep until someone comes back home anyway."

"Alright then." Benson sighs as he sits back in the chair next to the bed. Mordecai gives him a curious look confused as to why he’s still here.

"Aren’t you going to leave?" he questions as Benson grabs the stack of papers he brought up a while ago.

"I’ll leave when I know someone capable is here to watch over you.” Benson explains as he flips through the work papers. 

"Can I ask one more thing then?"

"What could you possibly want now?"

"Hold my hand till I fall asleep?" Mordecai asks sheepishly with a small smile while holding out his hand. Benson blushes slightly at the request as he stares at Mordecai’s hopeful face then glances around as if there was someone around to see. He sighs in defeat before grabbing Mordecai’s hand further darkening the blush on his face.

"Thanks dude." Mordecai mummers with a smile as he falls asleep.

"You’re welcome slacker." Benson huffs affectionately before leaning down and kissing Mordecai’s forehead.


End file.
